


Art Post for SPN Reverse Bang: A Perfect Moment

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Art prompt created for the 2019 SPN Reverse Bang on Live Journal
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 53
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Art Post for SPN Reverse Bang: A Perfect Moment

  
Original prompt title: Surprise  
Story by: [](https://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/)**storyspinner70**  
Read at: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688384)


End file.
